Diana Albatou
by LightningWolf
Summary: I'm back! Mwahahaha! Okay, this story is about Hitomi and somebody.
1. Default Chapter

Hi homies! This is my forth story! Can you believe I just posted one last night? WOW! That's amazing considering that I never get anything done. Hehe. Oh well, anyway this is a Hitomi and somebody *cough, look at the title, cough* fic. I'm not really into Van and Hitomi, but I can assure you that Van is definitely gonna be in this! Oh, and I'm not gonna take all the credit for this one. I got this idea while I was reading "Seasons of Loneliness" by Blue Shakira. That story is awesome! It's gonna kinda start out that way, but don't worry it isn't gonna be the same at all. So Blue Shakira, I AM NOT trying to steal your story. The first chapters are a little bit the same, but the story won't be. Great story you wrote though! Well, here it is! r+r please!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Escaflowne. Crap! I wish I did!  
  
  
  
1 Diana Albatou  
  
1.1  
  
Ch.1  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Silence. No one stirred. The castle was soundless. The guardian wolves lay sleeping peacefully at the foot of their masters' beds. The royal cooks had cleaned the kitchen and were sleeping in their corridors. The royal guards stood motionless around the castle. No one was studying in the library. The training areas had been locked. All the fireplaces had been blown out. The magical chambers and secret passages had been locked and sealed with a spell. All was quiet.  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3 A pin drop could be heard. Everyone slept soundlessly. Almost everyone. In one of the high towers, a young girl of about fourteen years of age lay in her nightgown on the floor. She was crying softly. Blood stained her white gown. She was gasping for air, but failing to receive any. She tried to call out for help, but all that came out was soft groans.  
  
But the young girl was not alone in the room, and her moans were not all that could be heard. Deep in the darkest shadows of the room came laughter. But the laughter was not a childish playful laughter, nor was it a humorous laughter, but it was a cruel laughter. Laughter that came out of shere delight for the demise of another. The young girl cringed out of fear at the laughter. She struggled to rise, but had no strength to.  
  
Then out of the shadows a figure emerged. It was a young man. He was of about sixteen or seventeen. He moved closer to the young girl, making her cringe and struggle even more. As a response to the young girl's actions, he smiled wickedly and reached out with his hand and touched her cheek. He gently pulled the girl's face towards him. His fiery, crimson eyes met hers.  
  
The expression on the girl's face was of mixed emotions. There was fear, sadness, terror, disgrace, and hate all at the same time. The young man began caressing the girl's face. The girl moaned more and more tears streamed down her face. The young man continued this action, but ever so slowly, his hands slid down to her neck.  
  
The girl was in a frantic strain to escape his grasp. The young man suddenly demolished his gentleness. His hands slid down to her shoulders and forcefully pushed the girl to the floor. His grip on her shoulders intensified greatly. The girl moaned from the increasing pain set through her.  
  
"No.please.don't," was all she could manage to say. His hands slid again back up to her neck. He pulled her close to him. This time even closer than before. His lips brushed up against hers. She couldn't fight him anymore, her strength was gone. She knew that there was reason to waste what energy she had left. Slowly she began to submit to his sudation. He smiled again, and pressed harder onto her lips. He moved down her jaw to her neck.  
  
The girl showed no pleasure in his actions toward her. She just let him do what he wanted. Besides, this was nothing compared to what he had already done to her. He had taken something from her that she would never be able to get back. He had been so forceful in what he had done that she had lost almost all her strength. Now there was nothing left to fight for. The girl's life force was running out. If the boy continued, he would kill her. But there was nothing she could do.  
  
***  
  
  
  
In a different area of the castle another young girl stirred in her sleep. Her dreams were possessed by happenings of another. Something was wrong. She knew that outside of her subconscious world something was not right. She knew she had to wake up. The feeling of evil surrounded her in her dreams. She tried to escape from the realm her subconscious. But reality seemed so far away. The girl then became frustrated. She had been trained well in meditation, her guardian had made sure of that.  
  
The girl released a powerful mind blast into the imitating world. It worked. The young girl had escaped from the bonds of her subconscious. She was now in the true reality. The feeling of evilness grew in her. She quietly opened the door of her room. The evilness drew her to the staircase of the forth floor.  
  
As she began up the stairs, the girl's face had a blank expression on it. She seemed to be in a daze, like the evil had entered her so much now that it had reached her soul.  
  
She continued up the stairs. She had been drawn to the door of a good friend's room. Something in the back of her mind told her not to go. That there was danger and that she should go back. But her heart told her the opposite of her mind, that someone was in trouble, and she needed to go. Her mother had always told her to follow her heart, even if her reason told that it was ridiculous. She placed her hand on the handle preparing enter.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The young man held the limp girl in his arms. Her eyes were dazed and her pupils dilated. He smiled again and gently stroked her hair. Her eyes returned back to normal again. She stared into his.  
  
"I hate you," she said. The boy just laughed.  
  
"If you hate me, your friend is going to hate me even more,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that there is someone trying to save you at this very moment. For you see, I was never after you at all, but rather I'm using you to get to her,"  
  
"What do you mean using me?"  
  
"Think about it this way, one of your best friends is being hurt tremendously, now wouldn't you want try and save her?"  
  
"Who are you trying to hurt?"  
  
"You'll see in just a moment my dear," and with that the boy vanished once again into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
The girl's hand began to turn the handle. A slight creaking noise was made. She slowly entered the room. At first, no one seemed to be there, but then she turned her gaze toward the floor. Another girl lay there. An overwhelming shock was sent the girls body.  
  
"Yukari,"  
  
The girl sank to kneel on the floor next to her friend. She touched her forehead. Icy sweat stuck to her hand. The girl felt her friend's side. She found blood sticking to her white gown.  
  
"Yukari! Who did this to you?"  
  
"Run."was she managed to say, "run."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Fr.fr.from him,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Suddenly, the girl felt an icy breath on the back of her neck. She froze.  
  
"Me," a voice hissed. Cold hands gripped the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Wh.who are you?" she asked not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Not very bright are we Hitomi. You should know very well who I am."  
  
Hitomi shivered. Then she felt the hands shift, to allow the person holding her captive face her. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Red eyes met green ones. Fiery eyes that held hate and anger in them. But there was also a glint of lust and desire.  
  
The boy standing in front of Hitomi licked his lips. His mouth twitched at the ends, forming an evil smirk. Hitomi opened her mouth in shock, but no sound came out.  
  
"You," was all she could manage. The boy cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this Hitomi,"  
  
"No," she trembled.  
  
The boy moved his left hand to her neck and gently pushed a specific area. Hitomi suddenly saw blackness, but before she passed out, she knew the battle was long over, and that the boy holding her had won.  
  
  
  
Haha! There you have the first chapter! This is my forth story! And believe I DO plan on getting out the next chapter soon, unlike my other ones. Yay! I've even started on it! So, do any of you guys know who the mysterious boy is? *cough*Dilandau*cough* So if any of you smart people get the title, then you'll know what soon is going to happen in the next chapters! *wink, wink* I wrote this last summer, but never got time to finish it. But now because I'm on winter break.! Yippy! Sorry, too much Coke.  
  
Peace out, Love in da City! Ja mata ne peeps! 


	2. Lust? Or Love?

Hitomi awoke in a dim lit room. A single light emerged from a small torch that accented the eastern wall. Hitomi moaned. Remembering what had happened, panic shot through her. She forced herself up into an erect position. She found herself covered in satin and silk sheets. There was no sign of any type of door, and even if there was, she figured it'd be locked.  
  
Where was Van when she needed him? She pondered this question as she sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, a door clicked and a figure emerged into the room.  
  
It was him. The person whom when she looked at him sent fear through her body. It was the person who had hurt her best friend in the worst way. And she hated him for it. Anger burned inside her. Hatred raged in her heart. She wanted to kill him; to rid herself of this monstrous curse. She wanted to tear him up into a thousand pieces. All the anger and hate she could muster she put into a malevolent glance and shot it toward him.  
  
The boy only smirked at her and took a few more paces toward her. Now, inches away, the boy lowered his head to hers. Hitomi shivered as he reached up and put a hand on her cheek. It rested there for a moment, then proceeded down to her collarbone. His fiery eyes penetrated her soul. Hitomi couldn't help but gaze helplessly into the ruby irises. She hated him, yet the innermost part of her heart longed for his muscular arms to be around her waist.  
  
'Hitomi! What are you thinking? Think of what he did to Yukari.' He slowly put his lips down to her shoulder. Hitomi felt his hot breath on her skin. All the anger and hatred seemed to fade away with that one action. Suddenly her fear returned to her, but a new sensation ran through her entire body as well. One that Van nor Allen had ever been able to give her. Desire and lust entered her. Hitomi drew in a breath quickly.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" Dilandau breathed into her shoulder. "Haven't you ever been with a man before?" he said in a seductive voice.  
  
Hitomi shuddered. All these feelings were blocking out her train of thought. Her logic was slowly fading. Right now, it was her heart that was controlling her actions, not her brain.  
  
Hitomi wrapped her arms around Dilandau's neck. Dilandau grinned and pulled her closer to him. He gently rested his head on the crook of her neck and began sending butterfly kisses up and down it.  
  
Hitomi shivered and closed her eyes. Her brain had almost totally shut down. All these sensations were so new to her. When she thought about being in the Zaibach warlord's embrace, it made her tremble, but not totally out of fear.  
  
Hitomi lowered her head to Dilandau's chest. She could feel his heart beat. She touched her own heart. Their pulses were synchronized, beating at the same moment.  
  
Dilandau let his head rest on Hitomi's. He heard her sigh. He smiled to himself. He brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through Hitomi's hair.  
  
Hitomi tensed then relaxed once again. Amazingly, she was enjoying this thoroughly. Being in Dilandau's arms sent shivers up and down her spine. Just as she began to get comfortable, Hitomi felt Dilandau slip his hand up under her nightshirt. Panic swept through her once again.  
  
Dilandau felt her tense. He gently began rubbing her back and shoulder blades. Hitomi couldn't keep her pleasure inside and let out a moan. Dilandau slipped his hand out from under her shirt much to Hitomi's disliking. He put his forefinger and thumb under her chin and raised it so that she was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Hitomi gazed helplessly into the red orbs. For the first time she'd known him, Dilandau seemed to have compassion and caring in his eyes. He looked softly at her, then slowly brought her face towards his own. In a moment he captured her lips and was moving them along with his own tenderly.  
  
Hitomi didn't exactly know how to react to his actions at first, but then she slowly began to deepen the kiss. Her mind was shouting out at her, but her body seemed to enjoy this very much. As well as something else.  
  
She could detect what it was at first. She wouldn't realize until later, that that something else, was Hitomi's heart… 


End file.
